Service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Important differentiators in the industry are application and network services as well as connectivity of the services. In particular, keep-alive timers are used by internet protocol applications in devices to send keep-alive packets to keep a connection open to the server on public internet or the device connected to an access network. Inadequate keep-alive timer values can lead to the loss of connections or when sent too often, into excessive power consumption.